Spring Pageant
Spring Pageant es una canción eliminada de la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. Fue planeada originalmente para ser cantada por un coro de niños (el elenco de Frozen). Durante esta canción, algunos niños están ensayando para una obra. El director de la obra escolar intenta introducir la "profecía" que fue planeada originalmente para ser la trama de Frozen. Esta canción aparece en Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack - Deluxe Edition). Introducción Robert López: En muchas de las primeras versiones de la película se tuvo una profecía, y este era nuestro trabajo para introducir la profecía en forma de una divertida y emocionante canción, así que decidimos hacer Spring Pageant. En esta canción, vemos a los niños ensayando en el desfile con una especie de director de obra escolar tenso y estirado. Letra en Inglés Niños: Winter's gone and spring is springing, Shines the sun with warmth of old. ''Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, ''We're done with being cold. ''Flowers are bloom with odors pleasant, ''All of Arendelle is glad. ''Father Earth, we beg you for the presents. ''Spring's good and winter's bad. ''Winter's gone and spring is springing, ''Children (Second Round): Shines the sun with warmth of old. (''Winter's gone and spring is springing,) ''Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (Winter's gone and spring is springing,) ''Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (Shines the sun with warmth of old.) ''Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (We're done with being cold.) ''Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (We're done with being cold.) ''We're done with being cold. Brr! '''Director:' Good! And accent group, narrators come down stage with confidence! Niño 1: We celebrate spring, we know one sits here. The ancient troll prophecy won't come to past this year. Phew! Niño 2: What is this prophecy? What did it say? Well, that is the subject of our little play! Director: Where are my trolls? I need my trolls! Muchachos: Your future is bleak. Your kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed by an-'' (Se empiezan a reír) '''Director:' Stop! Stop these shenanigans! This is not some silly comedy, Neils Norberg. This is the trolls' prophecy. This could be our fate! Give me your gum. Take it from, "your future is bleak". Muchachos: Your future is bleak. Your kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed with unending winter. Director: Good. Going on. Niño 1: With blasts of cold will come dark art. Niño 2: And a ruler with a frozen heart! Niño 3: Then all will perish in snow and ice! Niño 1, 2, y 3: Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice! (Child 1: What's a sword sacrifice? Child 2: Beats me!) Director: Quiet! Niño Pequeño: But frozen starvation is not today's fate. Plus, we have an extra special cause to celebrate! The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect- Director: That will do. Niño Pequeño: -Role model this land has ever seen. Princess Elsa (I really love her!) becomes our queen! Muchachos: Look, there she is! Curiosidades *En las primeras versiones de Frozen, había una profecía. Esta canción fue el trabajo de los compositores para introducirla en una forma divertida y emocionante. Y se les ocurrió esta canción. Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Eliminadas Categoría:2013